idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4: The Fable of Love
"Its October 28th 2008 and Clint Hocking got a B" Official description We're a day early and possibly still a dollar short. Weeks of Fallout 3 coverage culminate with Nick's full completion-informed opinions. (Mutants allowed.) Chris and Jake dive into the polarizing world of Far Cry 3, and Fable 2's bizarre romances are set to heart-wrenching song.Join us, for this relatively subdued cast. To your face Games Discussed Fallout 3, Far Cry 2, Dead Space, Empire Total War (maybe) Other Games Mentioned Halo 3, Fable 2, Grand Theft Auto 4, Monkey Island 2 Synopsis Its episode 4 and Jake is super tired. Nick jokes that Fallout 3 only takes 20 minuets but actually really likes it especial the dialog and thinks it fits well with the other Fallout games. Chris makes fun of the people who get too worked up over the terminals in Halo 3 while Jake starts touching Nick. After that the Thumbs start talking about Fallout 3 and how the morality system and story progression in general. After talking about how you can destroy quest and kill quest givers Nick talks about everyone had to take down there Fallout 3 trailers because one guy complained. Nick is afraid that no mutants allowed will take them down while Chris and Jake are excited about it. Chris talks more about Fable 2 and how he still loves blacksmithing and buying real estate. Then we break for a song. After the song there is a long talk about Far Cry 2 and how people are starting to warm up to it after the lean to play it. Chris talks about how its pretty unforgiving on players and not inviting but really rewarding. Everyone thinks the fire is really cool but the guns are shit. Jake comments about how many sequels they have talked about recently. Nick remembers to talk about how much content is outside of the main quest in Fallout 3 before Chris dives back in to talking about the buddy system in Far Cry 2. We wrap up with reader mail and Chris finished dead space and talks about people arguing about if its scary or not. Notes *This is the first time Chris is referied to as "Boost" *The episode title is taken from the song Chris plays this episode Memorable Quotes * "I don't know how i can tell if im evil if i don't have milky underground fish eyes" Jake *"Oblibion with guns confirmed" Chris on Fallout 3 YouTube Version Timestamps *01:08 — Intro - It's been a month *01:41 — Fallout 3 '''- What a short game *02:16 — '''Fallout 3 - Oblivion with guns *04:26 — Fallout 3 - In context with the Fallout series *06:34 — Halo 3 - Computer terminals *07:10 — Halo Fans are Monsters - Like Kraid *07:30 — Fallout 3 - Story and text *08:51 — Fallout 3 - Balance between openness and openness *10:00 — Fallout 3 and Fable II - Choice, morality, and glowing varicose veins *12:58 — Fallout 3 - Destroying quests *14:56 — Fallout 3 '''- Side content *17:50 — '''Fallout 3 - It's good *17:50 — Fallout 3 - ESRB troubles because of a guy *22:44 — No Mutants Allowed - Listening to podcasts on an olde timey radio *23:57 — Fable II - Blacksmith 2.0 *26:54 — Fable II - Real estate meta-game *28:30 — The Fable of Love (song) *31:18 — Far Cry 2 - Critical reception curve *32:46 — Far Cry 2 '''- Could be more inviting *33:58 — '''Far Cry 2 - A sequel in name only *34:35 — Far Cry 2 '''- Not easy on you *36:03 — '''Far Cry 2 - A game where the guns are shit *39:49 — Far Cry 2 - What are you going to do for me today, video game? *41:56 — Far Cry 2 - Player-created narrative *43:24 — Far Cry 2 - Setting, tone, and graphics *44:47 — Far Cry 2 - Setting stuff on fire is fun! *45:14 — Far Cry 2 - Quest diversity and player experiences *46:47 — Far Cry 2 - Chris' first mission (he drives off a cliff) *50:37 — Grand Theft Auto IV - Brooklyn Bridge sequence *51:23 — Far Cry 2 '- Real moments and Google Maps printouts *52:58 — '''Far Cry 2 '- Emergent systems in combat (and exploding barrels) *54:09 — '''Far Cry 2 - Clint Hocking not happy with that B+ *56:58 — Far Cry 2 '''- Sales expectations *55:30 — '''Sequals - There are a lot of them in video games *56:08 — Far Cry 2 - I guess a sequel, sort of? *57:01 — Far Cry Instincts: Predator - Pebbles will destroy your speakers *58:19 — Far Cry 2 '''- Makes the suits happy and the Hocking happy *58:40 — '''Fallout 3 - Content outside the main quest *1:00:27 — Far Cry 2 - Dynamic quest generation *1:01:34 — Monkey Island 2 - Adaptive music *1:02:43 — Interactive Elements - When done well few people notice them *1:03:28 — Monkey Island 2 '- Michael Land likes when you notice the adaptive music *1:05:04 — '''Far Cry 3 '- Fall in love in Russia *1:05:44 — 'Dead Space '- Arguing wether a game (or asparagus) is scary *1:08:28 — 'Empire: Total War '- Ask us questions about it *1:09:10 — '''Reader Mail - Sirens - Why there are so damn many in the podcast *1:11:01 — Reader Mail - Uncharted - No on played it *1:12:01 — Reader Mail - Explicit - Idle Thumbs has a street team *1:14:18 — GameRib.biz